There He Was
by PheobeColelovers
Summary: um..I don't want to give a lot away. PheobeCole. Please just read. I can't do a summary of it.Chapter 9 Maybe it will be Okay is now up
1. A Chance Meeting

_**7th season. Everything with the Charmed Ones is the same as the show. They thought they vanquished Cole, but it was only in the alternate reality. Cole realized that it was over with Pheobe and moved on. The Charmed Ones don't know he's alive.**_

**_Here it is_**

****

Pheobe walked through the park, one hand pushing a stroller, the other holding her nephew's hand.

She found a bench under an oak tree and decided that it would be a good spot.

"You can go play," Pheobe told Wyatt, letting go of his hand. "Stay where I can see you. And, Wyatt," she said pulling the child closer. "No magic."

The little boy ran to the small jungle-gym suited for children his age.

Pheobe watched her nephew play and longed for a child of her own. That's all she wanted. Everyone else had children, so why didn't she? Well, first she would need a guy. That would probably help, but she didn't want a guy. She wanted her guy, the man she loved.

Pheobe sat down on the bench and got Chris out of his stroller. She held the seven month old, bouncing him on her knee to keep him occupied.

Pheobe took her eyes off of Wyatt just long enough to reach into Chris' diaper bag and get a bottle of juice.

When she looked up, she saw that Wyatt was about to hit a little girl. The girl looked about a year old.

Pheobe stood up, Chris still in her arms.

"Wyatt," Pheobe screamed, as she made her way to him.

The boy held his fist, but didn't move closer to the girl. He stood there, frozen, looking at his aunt.

"Wyatt. No, no. We do not hit. Do you understand me?" Pheobe scolded the child, grabbing his fist.

Pheobe heard a man's voice and immediately froze where she stood.

She knew who he was without even turning around. She would know his voice anywhere. The love of her life was walking over to her. She couldn't move, do anything, too shocked. He was supposed to be dead. She hadn't heard from him in over two years, and here he was, in the park.

"Jaclynn," he said loudly, running over to the playground trying to push a stroller.

The toddler turned her head.

"Jaclynn, you cannot run away from me like that," he said picking th child up.

It was then that he noticed the woman standing before him.

"Pheobe," he said, his voice full of hurt.

He had not expected to see her. It was the last thing he had wanted to do. He just wanted to live his life as best he could. He had tried to move on, and he had. He had three beautiful children. Having them helped to fill the hole in his heart that he never thought would go away. Of course, he still missed her, longed for her, but the children made it a lot easier to forget about the pain.

"Cole," Pheobe said, stunned, shifting Chris to her other side. "I thought you were..."

"Yeah, I know," he said. "It was best for everyone if you thought that. I needed to get away, have a fresh start. I couldn't do that with you and your sisters coming after me."

Cole looked at the two boys.

"Are they yours?" he asked.

"Piper's," Pheobe said. "Wyatt and Chris."

Pheobe knew she probably should have left, took the boys and forgot about Cole, but she couldn't. He was such an important part of her life. She wanted, needed to see what he was doing with his life.

Pheobe looked at the child Cole was holding. She had Cole's perfect blue eyes and his dark hair, which was in curly locks around her face. She wore a pink sundress and white tennis shoes. Two infant girls sat in a double stroller. Both had his eyes and hair. They wore matching outfits which consisted of the cutest little dresses Pheobe had ever seen.

It hit her, then, that Cole was a father. He had moved on, been with another woman, and had three beautiful girls. And what did she have to show for her life, a good job, that was it. A job and a list full of regrets.

"So, Cole, three kids," she said.

"Yeah," he said.

"What are their names?" Pheobe asked.

"This is Jaclynn. She's a year old. And the twins, Jadynn and Jalynn, are seven months old," Cole explained. "My wife wanted all of their names to begin with a "J."

"Where is your wife?" Pheobe asked.

"Um..well...She died giving birth to the twins," Cole said quietly.

Pheobe mentally kicked herself for that. She saw the hurt in Cole's eyes. She had never wanted to hurt Cole. That had never been her intention. She had just been in pain and it had been easier to blame him for all her problems instead of admitting she was wrong and fixing them. She had convinced herself that getting rid of Cole would get rid of her problems, but it didn't. The pain didn't go away when Paige informed her that Cole was dead. It only became buried, getting piled over with work, sister stuff, and new boyfriends. Pheobe tried everything to get over the pain, but nothing helped. Her soul-mate was gone, no more do-overs, no more chances to make it right, to fix their relationship.

And here he was.

"I'm sorry, Cole," Pheobe told him, hoping he knew she was sincere.

"It's okay. You didn't know," he said looking down.

"Cole, are you still a... I mean, do you still have...," she couldn't continue.

"Yes," he answered. "I was able to get rid of the powers I gained in the Wasteland, but I had to take in my Belthazar powers. Without them, I wasn't whole, and it made it easier for evil to take control of me."

'Piper's gonna kill me,' Pheobe thought. 'I have her sons here, standing beside a demon, one who has caused this family so much pain.'

Pheobe looked at Cole, but didn't see the crazed person who came back from the Wasteland. She saw the man she had fallen in love with. He was himself again, the man who had changed sides, became good.

"They are beautiful, Cole," Pheobe said looking at his girls.

"Thanks,"Cole said.

Wyatt tugged on his aunt's arm so she finally gave in and let him go play.

"Be good," she told him. "No magic or hitting."

The little boy ran to the slide.

"I think I'm gonna go. You don't wanna hear about my problems," Cole said, starting to walk away.

Pheobe didn't want him to go. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way, but she was anyway. He wasn't evil. He was just a man raising three children. One who could probably use a little help.

"You don't have to go," she told him.

He stopped and turned toward her.

"I don't want to get hurt again," he said with watery eyes.

"Me either," she said, looking into his gorgeous blue eyes.

_**So, how was it? If you like it, I will continue it, make it a real story with chapters and everything.claps**_


	2. Answers

_**So, I have taken everyone's suggestions into concern in this chapter. I hope that everyone will be pleased with it.**_

**Chapter 2-Answers**

"Bennett, come on. We gotta go," Cole screamed for the child as he hurridly got the girls ready. "We can't keep being late for school and work."

"I'm coming, daddy," the little boy said as he ran into the room, putting his back pack on while he ran.

Cole was holding the twins, their diaper bag, and his briefcase.

"Ben, can you open the door for me?" Cole asked the child since his hands were clearly full.

The child obeyed and held the door for his dad. He then helped his little sister to the car.

"Come on Jaclynn," he said, taking her hand.

Once everyone was in the car and buckled up, Cole thought they might actually make it on time today.

"Daddy, lunch," Bennett screamed just as his dad was about to leave the driveway.

Cole immediately stopped.

"I'll be right back," he said turning the car off and running back into the house to retrieve the child's lunchbox.

It would have probably been easier just to shimmer, but he didn't like to use magic around the children a lot, just when he had to.

He came back out and locked the door. He got back into the car and finally started off.

He had finally started to have a schedule when it came to the children. He would drop the girls off at their aunt's house and then would drop Bennett off at school. After school, the neighbor would pick up Ben and watch him for a few hours until Cole would come home, after picking up the girls.

Pheobe couldn't help but think of Cole. She hadn't stopped thinking about him since she had seen him the day before. He had been so...normal. She tried to get him out of her head, but at the moment that wasn't an option. Memories kept running through her mind, their first kiss, first date. Then came the horrible ones, the first time he was vanquished, the loss of the baby. How she had hoped she could save her son. She knew she could have raised him as good, but the Seer had stopped any chance of that.

Pheobe sighed. She was stuck in her office, trying to give advice to people, but could think of nothing. How could she help other people with their lives while hers was this much of a mess?

She tried to write, but when it was 2 o'clock and she still was staring at a blank screen on the computer, she decided that enough was enough. She picked up her stuff, and after begging Elise to let her finish the column from home, Pheobe left.

She didn't know why, but she was heading straight for Cole's house. He had told her where he lived the day before, doubting that she would care, or even remember.

She had though, and now she was standing in his driveway.

There was no car in the driveway and it seemed that Cole wasn't home. She looked at her watch.

"Well, duh," she said to herself. "He's at work."

Usually she would've known that at this time of the day, he wouldn't be there, but for some reason, she had drove there anyway.

She looked at the house next door and noticed a group of boys playing in the front yard. Most of the boys were about 5 or 6, but one was smaller than the rest. Pheobe watched him, not knowing why she was so drawn to him.

He tried playing with the bigger kids, but they were faster, meaner, and rougher. He kept getting left behind and was the first to get "killed" in their game of war.

While the child was supposed to be playing dead, he saw the woman standing at his house. He stood up and couriously walked towards her. 'Maybe she's a demon' he thought. He quickly knocked that thought out of his head. 'No, she's too pretty to be a demon' the child thought.

"Hi," he said.

With the way he acted with the older boys, she had expected him to be shy and closed in, but he seemed outgoing and acted like he craved attention.

"Hi," Pheobe replied smiling at the little boy. "What's your name?" Pheobe asked.

"Bennett, but I like Ben," he told her.

"Hi, Ben. I'm Pheobe," she told him. "How old are you?"

"Phree," he said holding up three fingers.

"Wow," Pheobe said. "You're a big boy."

"Yeah, I know," he said and smiled at her.

It was then that a car pulled into the driveway.

"Daddy," Ben screamed as he saw the car pull up.

"Hey, buddy," Cole said as he hugged the child, then started to get the children out of the car.

"You have another child?" Pheobe asked, not understanding why he hadn't told her.

"Umm..yeah," Cole said, as he tried to get all three girls out of the car.

Pheobe walked over to him and took one of the girls from him. She was going to stay until he answered some questions.

Cole unlocked the door and ushered Pheobe in.

"Time to come in, Ben," Cole told the child.

The little boy was happy to go inside. He was curious about his daddy's visitor.

Cole put the twins in a playpen in the living room and Pheobe sat down on the couch and watched as Ben and Jaclynn played.

Ben wasn't like his sisters. Instead of having blue eyes, he had chocolate brown eyes, and his hair was lighter than theirs.

Pheobe left the children and walked to the kitchen where Cole was preparing their dinner.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a son?" she asked him.

"I didn't tell you everything about the past three years. Since the last time I saw you, you wanted to kill me, I didn't think I had to tell you about everything," Cole said harshly, but kept quiet so his children didn't hear.

"Leaving out that you have a son is a pretty big thing," Pheobe said. "Do you not care about him as much as the girls?"

Cole had no idea what he should say. He was mortified that she actually thought he cared more about his daughters than his son.

"I love my son, with everything I have in me," Cole told her getting upset. "How dare you come into my home and question my love for my children."

"I'm sorry," she said. "You told me a lot of things yesterday. I thought you would have told me if you had another child."

He knew he would have to tell her. He couldn't keep playing this game with her.

"I didn't tell you about him because I didn't know how to. I don't want to lose him," he told her.

"Cole, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"I found Bennett in the Underworld after I got out of the alternate reality. He was a year old when I found him. A lower level demon was taking care of him, raising him as evil. The demon had promised the Seer that if something were to happen to her that she would take care of him so that he could become the next Source."

"Was he the Seer's son?" Pheobe asked, clearly confused.

"No, she wished he was, but he was never hers, not even when she stole him," Cole explained.

Pheobe knew that what he was saying couldn't be true. Her baby had died. She had probably just heard Cole wrong, although the story seemed to match up.

"Cole, what are you..." she started.

Cole cut her off.

"Pheobe, Ben is our son," he told her.

Her jaw dropped. How could that even be possible.

Cole started to explain.

"I'm pretty sure the Seer passed the baby to her younger sister before she was killed. It's the only way he could have survived. She taught him that wrong was right and right was wrong. I was lucky to have gotten to him in time. Since he was only a year old, it was easy to turn him back to good."

"Why didn't you tell me that you had our son!" Pheobe screamed.

She couldn't believe that she had missed the first three years of her child's life.

"I didn't know what to do. He was evil when I found him. I was afraid that you wouldn't accept him, like you didn't accept me. I didn't want him to live a life where he was forced to hide a part of himself. He's part demon. Do you really think you could've lived with that, raising a demon? What about your sisters? What would they think? I did what I thought was best for him. He's a happy child who can express his full self. No power stripping potions, vanquishing potions to get rid of his demon half. He can live a life where he is treated like an equal. Do you really think that Paige and Piper would have treated him the way they treat Wyatt and Chris? He would have been an outcast in his own family. I saved him from that," Cole told her.

"He's my child. How do you know what I would've done. You never gave the chance, the choice. I'm his mother. I deserved to know where my child was," Pheobe countered.

How could he possibly think that she wouldn't love their son. Just looking at him made Pheobe melt. He was perfect. She was hurt that this is what Cole thought of her although she shouldn't have been. It was her fault. She had gave up on him and he was afraid that she would do the same to their son.

"I want a chance," Pheobe said. "He's my son and I want a chance to prove you wrong."

_**So, how was it? It was long. Wow! Please review**_


	3. You're My Mommy?

_**Here's the next chapter. I'm excited that people are seeming to like this story. I didn't think they would. Please continue to review because without reviews I will think that no one is reading it and I'll quit. **_

_**Oh, and to the review I got about my spelling Pheobe's name wrong. I realize that I spell it differently. I like spelling it this way. **_

**Chapter 3-You're My Mommy?**

"You can't just take him," Cole told her.

"I know that. I would never take him away from his sisters, from his father. I just want a chance to be his mother, to take care of him and watch as he learns and grows older. Give me that chance, Cole. Let me be his mother," she pleaded.

"I have a meeting that I need to go to. It's a dinner thing with a lot of clients," he started.

"I'll watch them," she cut in.

"All four of them?" he asked.

"Yeah," she told him. "It'll be fine. I'll get to spend time with them. They seem like wonderful kids."

"Are you sure that you can handle four kids?" he asked, knowing that it had taken him awhile to be able to handle them all together.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said.

"Ok. I'll finish making their dinner. Bennett needs a bath after dinner and so does Jaclynn. The twins need to be fed at 5. Baby food is in the cabinet. Jaclynn and the twins go to bed at 7, but I let Bennett stay up an extra 30 minutes so he feels more grown up. I should be home by then," Cole explained.

"Ok, she said. "And one question?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Why did you name him Bennett?" she asked, curious.

"I didn't. It was already his name. I found out that he was named that because it meant 'little blessed one.'"

"Oh, when is your meeting?" she asked.

"In about an hour. I gotta get going," he said, putting a plate on the table. "Ben, come eat."

The little boy ran into the room.

"Can you feed Jaclynn? I need to get ready," Cole asked putting the plate on the counter and walking upstairs to change.

Pheobe walked into the living room and picked up the toddler, who was playing with her toys. She put her in her highchair and tried to feed the child, who just didn't want to eat.

"Come on, Jaclynn. It's good," Pheobe begged.

"Try the airplane. Daddy does it," Bennett said between bites of food.

Pheobe tried and she actually got the child to eat some.

"Thank you," she told the boy, who smiled.

Pheobe finished cleaning up Jaclynn's mess from dinner and put her down in the livingroom. Jadynn started crying so Pheobe picked the baby up, but, of course, Jalynn started crying because her sister was getting more attention than her, so Pheobe had to pick her up as well.

Cole walked down the stairs.

"We'll talk about how to tell him about you when I get back," Cole said.

Pheobe nodded.

Cole gave out kisses to each of his children and without realizing it, did the same to Pheobe. They both stood there for a second, not knowing what to feel.

"Sorry," Cole said.

"It's fine," she told him. "Say bye to daddy," she told the children.

Cole glanced at them one last time before leaving.

He could hardly think straight. Seeing her with the children, the kiss, it all felt so right. Everything he had tried so hard to shield himself from was happening. He was letting those emotions bubble back up to the top.

Pheobe couldn't help but smile. She knew that he still loved her. Despite the fact that he had apparently moved on, he still had those same feelings. She could tell.

Pheobe played with the children a little while before putting the twins in the playpen so that she could bathe, both Ben and Jaclynn.

"Who wants the first bath?" she asked, loving being where she was.

She bathed Ben, and after coming out of the bathroom completely soaked, she hoped that Jaclynn would be easier to bathe than she was to fed.

Ben sat in the livingroom, watching cartoons while Pheobe bathed Jaclynn. After getting the kids in their pajamas and feeding the twins, it was 7 o'clock.

Pheobe got the girls to bed fairly easy. With a sigh of relief that none of them were crying, she walked back into the living room and sat beside her son.

"Whatcha watching?" she asked him.

"Spider-man," he answered. "Who are you?"

Pheobe really didn't know how to answer that question. She wanted to tell him that she was his mother, that she loved him, and wanted to take care of him, but she had told Cole that they would talk about it later, and it would probably be a lot to drop on a 3 year old.

"A friend," she answered. "So, you go to school. You're a little young to be in school already."

"It's a school to help me get ready for big school. That's what daddy said. I know my ABC's. Wanna hear?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered, and the child started singing.

Pheobe sat there, amazed at her son. He was so smart and beautiful. Cole had done a good job. She had to give him that.

"Very good," she said, clapping, once he had finished.

They sat there, talking, until it was his bedtime. While she was tucking him in, she heard Cole come home.

He looked tired. He took off his suit jacket and put it on the stand before plopping down on the couch.

Pheobe walked into the room and sat by him.

"The kids are asleep," she said.

"All four of them? Really?" he asked, amazed that she had been able to get all of them to bed at the same time.

"Don't act so shocked," she said.

"Not shocked," he said. "You didn't tell Ben that you're his mother, did you?"

It was then that they noticed the little boy, who had been sitting on the stairs. His eyes lit up and he stood up at what he just heard his dad say.

"You're my mommy," he walked up to her and looked into her eyes.

Pheobe looked at Cole who nodded.

"Yeah, I am," she told him, picking the little boy up.

She walked to a mirror that was in the hallway.

"See," she said. "You have my eyes."

The little boy really didn't know what to think. He had a mommy! He had wanted one. He couldn't even remember what his last mommy had looked like, being too little to remember her.

The little boy threw his arms around her neck and Pheobe just held her baby, glad that he knew.

_**A very fluffy chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review.**_


	4. Telling Her Sister

_**Here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. I'm glad that you like it.**_

Chapter 4-Telling Her Sister

Pheobe walked up the steps to the Halliwell Manor, the house she had grown up in. She was playing a scene in her head about how her sisters would react to Cole being alive and Bennett being her son. She knew on some level that Cole was right, that her sisters would have some reservations about a child with demonic powers and the fact that he was Cole's son didn't help the situation.

She opened the door and called for her sisters. She had been holding off on telling them for a week. They needed to know that they had a nephew, that Wyatt and Chris had a cousin. She had just been telling them that she was working late at the paper everyday and she couldn't handle lying to them anymore. She loved Ben and she was proud that he was her son. She wanted to share her joy with her sisters and hopefully they would accept him...and his father.

"What is it?" Piper asked, walking down the stairs holding Chris.

"Where's Paige?" Pheobe asked, wanting to tell them both at the same time.

"Magic school," Piper replied putting Chris in his playpen with a few toys.

"I have something to tell you. You probably need to sit down," Pheobe told her sister.

"Okay, Pheobe, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Piper asked, fearing the worst.

"It's a good thing. Actually it's a great thing. Don't be mad," Pheobe started.

"Why would I be mad? You said it was good, right?" Piper said, confused by her baby sister.

"Right. Um...I have a son," Pheobe said.

"What do you mean? Are you pregnant?" Piper asked.

"No, he's three years old," Pheobe said, a smile on her face.

"I don't understand. Did you adopt him?" Piper had no idea what was happening.

"Do you remember when the Seer took my baby? I thought that he was dead, but he wasn't. A demon was raising him evil until his father rescued him when he was a year old," Pheobe explained, afraid to say his name.

"Cole," Piper said. "He's dead."

Pheobe lowered her head, unable to look her sister in the eye.

"He's dead, right?" Piper practically demanded.

"No," Pheobe told her sister, looking like a scolded child.

"What?" Piper screamed causing Chris to cry.

Pheobe picked up the child and comforted him.

"Piper, please don't do this. Cole isn't the crazed, desperate man he was. He's the same man I knew, the one I loved. He's a father now. He has Bennett, our son, and three little girls. Don't do anything without thinking it through. His kids need him. I thought you would understand that," Pheobe tried to rationalize the situation. "Cole never died. He moved on, realized that we couldn't be together, and left us alone. He got married and had kids."

"Is he still a demon?" Piper asked.

"He still has demonic powers but he's not evil. He doesn't use his powers for evil," Pheobe said.

"If he has demonic powers, he's evil," Piper told her.

"That's not what you told Tyler, the firestarter that you helped. You told him that it was how he used his powers, not whether they were demonic or not," Pheobe said, hoping that her sister would see it her way.

Piper couldn't say anything.

"My son has demonic powers. Are you going to disown him?" Pheobe asked.

"Of course not. He's a Halliwell," Piper said.

"He's also a Turner," Pheobe informed her. "I'm gonna go get him and let you meet your nephew."

Pheobe knew that Piper wouldn't say anything in front of Ben so this was the best thing.

She arrived at Cole's house and found Cole hurriedly trying to get the kids dressed.

"Hey," Cole said seeing Pheobe which was now a normal thing. "A client just decided that they needed to talk to me. Is there any way that you can watch the kids?"

"Yeah, is it okay if I take them to see Piper? I want her to meet her nephew," Pheobe asked.

Cole had to think for a minute. He didn't want to subject his children to someone that didn't accept them for who they were.

"Fine," Cole said. "If anyone starts fighting, get them out of there."

"I will," Pheobe told him starting to get the children dressed. "I got them, Cole, go before you're late."

"Thanks," he said grabbing his suit jacket. "Bye, I love you," he told the children.

"Cole, leave their car seats," Pheobe told him.

"I'll shimmer them to your car. I'm running late," he said.

"Okay, that's fine," she told him holding the twins. "Bennett," she said walking into his bedroom.

"Yes, mommy?" he asked looking up from his piece of paper.

She loved hearing that word. It held so much power. 'Mommy'

"We're gonna go meet someone. My sister who is your auntie," Pheobe told the little boy. "And she has two little boys, Wyatt and Chris. They're your cousins. They're smaller than you, though."

His face lit up. He was used to being the youngest boy and being picked on by the older ones.

"Let's go," he said, standing up.

"We're going. I gotta pack the twins' diaper bag," she told him.

A few minutes later, Pheobe had all four kids in their car seats and they were on their way.

A hectic twenty minutes later, they pulled into the driveway of the manor. Pheobe got Bennett and Jaclynn out and carried the twins making sure that Bennett and Jaclynn went straight to the house and didn't try to run into the street.

Walking into the house, she saw Piper playing with Wyatt and Chris in the conservatory.

"Hey," Pheobe said. "Bennett, this is your auntie Piper."

"Hey, Bennett," Piper said smiling.

She couldn't help it. He was adorable. He had Pheobe's eyes and natural hair color.

"And this is Wyatt and Chris is over there," Pheobe said. "Why don't yougo play with Wyatt for a little while."

The little boy sat down next to his cousin and started playing with him, glad that he was older.

Pheobe put the twins in the playpen with Chris.

"Do you have something else you want to tell me?" Piper asked looking at the girls.

"This is Jaclynn and those are the twins, Jadynn and Jalynn, Ben's little sisters," Pheobe explained. "Go play with Ben, sweetie," Pheobe told the little girl who was standing alone.

"When did you become a babysitter?" Piper asked.

Pheobe pulled her sister into the next room.

"Cole needed me to watch the kids. He had a meeting. I don't want you to say anything bad about their father in front of him...or me," Pheobe said before walking back to the children.

After a couple of hours of letting the kids play, Pheobe packed them up and then headed back to Cole's. She fed the kids and was sitting in the living room playing with all four of them.

"Wow! That is a beautiful picture," Pheobe exclaimed as Ben held up a picture he drew.

Cole walked in but no one seemed to notice, too involved in their activities.

"This is me, and that's you and daddy and Jaclynn and Jadynn and Jalynn too," he explained.

Pheobe was playing with the twins and Jaclynn tugged on her arm. She was holding a piece of paper and seemed to be very excited to share it.

"Ma," she said and Pheobe looked at her, shocked.

Cole, too, stood, taken back at his daughter's words. Pheobe had only been in their lives for a week and she was already calling her that. He realized that she was probably copying her brother.

"Hey," Cole said.

"Hey, she just said...," Pheobe started.

"I know. I heard her," he said with a small smile.

"What are we supposed to do?" she asked.

_**So, how was it? I had to stop somewhere. It was starting to get really long. Please revi**_ew


	5. Chuck E Cheese

_**Here's the next chapter. Sorry I haven't updated. Writer's Block. If this chapter sucks, it's because I'm trying to get out of the writer's block in order to give you better chapters. Please review.**_

**Chapter 5-Chuck E. Cheese**

After having a long talk about the whole 'Jaclynn calling Pheobe "ma"' thing, they decided not to try to correct her, at least not for the moment. The child was only a year and a half and doesn't even remember her mother. It would be wrong to try to explain to her why her brother gets to have a mom while she doesn't. (Ok, I think I am so wrong about that-lying to a toddler. I hope to learn what you're really supposed to do in that situation when I start taking psychology classes but until next year, we'll just have to live with it and hope it doesn't damage her)

Pheobe took the guest room and got ready for bed anxiously waiting for tomorrow when she and Cole would take the kids out somewhere. Neither of them had to work, which was a miracle.

She couldn't sleep and just laid there thinking. They seemed like a happy couple-her and Cole. From an outside view, they looked normal. She couldn't help but think of a life they could have, with Ben and the girls. She had basically been living there with them, taking care of the kids, cooking, cleaning. Maybe things could work out, after all her and Cole hadn't had any problems even though the thought of getting back together hadn't been discussed. Maybe they should think about that. Wouldn't it be great if things could work out, if they were finally able to be together, no obstacles, just them.

She fell asleep with these thoughts floating around in her head and was woke up by two very eager children jumping on the bed.

"Hey," she said half asleep. "Why don't you go wake your daddy up?" she asked, wanting a chance to wake up on her own.

"We did," Bennett said, him and Jaclynn still jumping up and down. "We want to go."

"Go where?" she asked.

"Chuck E. Cheese. Daddy promised," Ben told her.

"He did, did he?" she asked getting up.

"Yep," Jaclynn put it, not really knowing what they were talking about but wanting to be part of it.

"Okay, out of here, little people. I need to get dressed," she told them, shooing them playfully out of the room.

An hour later, everyone was in the S.U.V. and on their way to Chuck E. Cheese or as all people over the age of twelve called it, Hell.

Cole pulled into the only available parking space and mumbled something under his breath about how packed it was.

"Cheer up, Cole," Pheobe said slapping him on the back before getting out. "After all, you promised them."

Cole pushed the twins in a stroller and Pheobe carried Jaclynn while holding Bennett's hand. As they walked inside, all you could hear was children screaming.

"And so it begins," Cole mumbled.

Pheobe chuckled. She knew Cole wasn't much for this type of thing, but if he didn't want to come here, he shouldn't have promised he would take them.

Cole found a table and put the kids' diaper bag down.

"I'll be back," he said taking his wallet out of his back pocket and heading over to the token exchange machine(or whatever you call it)

He returned a few minutes later with two cups filled to the top with tokens.

He handed one to Bennett.

Jaclynn started to whine when she wasn't handed her cup.

"No," Cole said. "I remember last time. I don't feel like ending up at the hospital after you swallowed one of them.

Ben was eager to go play games so Pheobe went with him, taking Jalynn, while Cole walked around with Jaclynn carrying the other baby, Jadynn.

It wasn't long until all of the games had been played, the prizes had been won and Cole and Pheobe got tired of walking all over the place carrying a baby, so they were all sitting at their table eating pizza.

It was then, that a certain mouse decided to walk around and greet the kids. Pheobe was wiping off the babies' faces with a napkin when she saw him and from the look of fear she saw in Cole's eyes she knew he saw him too.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of him," Pheobe said laughing at Cole.

"Well, yeah. It's just not right," he said.

Chuck seemed to be making his way over to the table where they were sitting and it was clear that none of the kids had noticed yet.

Cole, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. He didn't know why it freaked him out that much but it did.

Jaclynn turned her head and that is when she saw him, the huge mouse standing right beside her. She screamed as loud as her little lungs could which cause her baby sisters to scream as well. Ben wasn't quite as scared as his younger sister but you could tell he wasn't too fond of Chuck.

"I think it's time to go," Pheobe said, picking up Jaclynn and the bags while Cole put the twins in the stroller.

The girls continued to cry the whole way home and nothing anyone could do would soothe them.

Cole was actually glad that Jaclynn had started to cry. At least it got him out of there, and away from that...that rodent. He shuddered at the thought of it.

Pheobe was still laughing at Cole when they got back to the house. 'Oh, yeah. She was going to hold this over his head. The once all powerful demon afraid of a man in a mouse costume.'

_**Okay, please tell me if it sucked. Not much action. Not much anything really but we got to see what Cole is afraid of. (And who can blame him. It freaks me out too)**_


	6. Finally Said

_**Here's the next chapter. Thanks to all who have reviewed. **_

**Chapter 6-Finally Said**

"So, I guess we won't be going back to Chuck E. Cheese for a while," Pheobe stated as she walked into the living room holding Jalynn and Jadynn.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Cole told her as he sat on the couch, utterly exhausted from the day's events.

"Well, I won't get to see that look in your eyes when you saw Chuck walk by again," Pheobe said laughing, before she left the room, attempting to put the twins in their cribs .

Cole turned on the tv, and started to dose off, too tired to even keep his eyes open anymore.

"Cole, come here!" Pheobe screamed.

Cole, not knowing what had happened, jumped up and ran into his twin daughters' room.

"What happened? A demon?" Cole asked, raising his hand to form an energy ball.

"Jalynn just said her first word," Pheobe told him.

"What did she say?" he asked as he let the energy ball desolve and picked up his baby girl. "Did you say dada?"

"She said Chuck," Pheobe said, supressing a giggle as she saw the look on Cole's face.

"What did she really say?" Cole asked.

"She said Chuck. I'm serious. I was putting her in her crib and she just said it," Pheobe explained.

Cole glared at her.

"I think I'm gonna go check on Ben and Jaclynn," she said, in an effort to get away from him before she started to burst out in laughter.

Cole picked up Jadynn.

"Come on, Jadynn, say dada," Cole tried to help the child along, his last hopes of having one of his child's first word being dada resting on her tiny shoulders.

"Ben, it's bed time," Pheobe said as she walked into his room where he and Jaclynn were playing tag.

She picked up the little girl and put her to bed before returning to her son's room to tuck him in.

"Sweet dreams," Pheobe said as she walked out of the room.

"Mommy," the boy started.

"Yes?" she asked as she walked back into the room and stood next to his bed.

"How come you don't live wif us?" Ben asked.

"Well, because I live with your aunts and your cousins," Pheobe told him as she kneeled beside his bed. "I'll explain more when you're older."

"Do you love dem more dan us? Is that why you live wif dem?" Ben asked, his bright brown eyes waiting for an answer.

"No, baby. That's not why," she told him, not knowing how to explain everything that had happened to a three year old.

"Den how come you never lived here? Mommies are posedto live wif der kids," Ben asked. "Do you hate daddy?"

"No, I don't hate your daddy. I love him," Pheobe told her son, smiling as she finally admitted to herself what her heart had always known.

"Den, live wif us, pwease mommy. I'll be good. I pwomise," he said as he hugged her.

"It's not that easy, baby," she said.

"Why not? You love daddy," he asked, clearly confused with how adults had to complicate everything.

"I'll tell you when you're a little older. Go to sleep," she said as she gave him a kiss and left the room.

She walked into the living room to find a sleeping Cole sitting on the couch, remote still in his hand, fully clothed, shoes and all.

She smiled seeing him this way and walked over to him, wanting to at least make him more comfortable. She started by pulling his shoes off and taking the remote control out of his hand. She carefully pushed him so that he was now laying on the couch instead of the sitting position that he had been in. She pulled his legs on the couch and amazingly, he stayed asleep. She pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and covered him with it.

"I love you, Cole," she whispered as she planted a kiss on his forehead.

_**So, how was it? Please review**_


	7. Help From a Wise Man

_**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. **_

**Chapter 7-Help from a Wise Man**

It was a weekday so everyone was accustomed to getting up early. They weren't however accustomed to being woken up by a three year old at five in the morning who chose this time to run through the house screaming.

"Mommy loves daddy! Mommy loves daddy!" he screamed as he ran into each room waking each of his sisters and eventually his daddy.

"Ben, it's too early," Cole told his son, needing every bit of sleep he could get. "Go back to sleep, please."

The boy wore a huge smile and did what his father asked, knowing that after today, his mommy would live with him. He had a plan.

The girls calmed down on their own, still tired and went back to sleep. Ben couldn't sleep though, too excited. He would finally be like all of the other kids at pre-school who's mommy lived with them. He had a mommy before. He knew that but it wasn't the same thing. She had loved him and cared for him but it wasn't the same. Now, when his mommy held him close, he felt complete, loved unconditionally. He had never felt that way with his other mommy.

It was now 1:30 and Bennet along with the rest of his class ran outside to their parents.

"Mommy!" Ben screamed as he ran towards her.

"Hey, baby," she said picking him up. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, does daddy has to work late?" Ben asked.

"Nope. He's leaving early. He's on his way home right now," Pheobe told him as she helped him into his seat in the middle of the twins.

A smile spread across the boy's small face.

"And you are staying wiv us, wight?" he asked.

"Yep. I'll stay until your bedtime," she said.

"Yay!" he exclaimed.

They arrived home and Ben ran to his room, Jaclynn right behind him.

Pheobe put the twins down for a nap and called work to make sure Elise had received her column via email.

Ben, being the very intelligent three year old that he was, knew he could not get them together on his own. He closed his eyes, concentrating.

"Gampa!" Ben said as he jumped into the arms of Benjamin Coleridge Turner.

"Pa!" Jaclynn squealed trying to copy her older brother.

"I needs help, Gampa," Ben told the man. "Mommy needs to live wif us."

"I see," Benjamin said to the small child. "Let's see what we can do about that."

The older man sat on the bed with the toddler in his lap, his finger tapping his temple as if searching for information.

"I got it," Benjamin told the toddler as he stood upand put the boy down. "When your mommy leaves, make your daddy take you somewhere."

"But Gampa," Ben started.

"Just do it. I'll be right back," Benjamin told him as his form began to change into a beaten up younger man.

He orbed out and reappeared in the Halliwell Manor attic.

"You have to help me!" he screamed. "A powerful demon wants to gain my whitelighter powers so that he can slip into witches houses without being detected as evil."

"Wait, slow down," the eldest Halliwell sister said. "Who's after you?"

"There's no time. He can be vanquished with the Power of Three but you have to hurry. He's on his way here," Benjamin told them.

"Paige, go get Pheobe," Piper ordered her younger sister.

"Why do I have to go there?" Paige whined.

"Because you can orb. Now go," Piper instructed.

"Fine," Paige grumbled before orbing out.

It was going as planned but Benjamin didn't know how he would get himself out of this mess since he knew that no demon was after him. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking of something more full proof.

A few moments later, Paige orbed in with a very pissed Pheobe.

"This better be important," she told them

* * *

"Daddy, can we's pwease go to da toy store and gets da new inkedable Holk toy," Ben pleaded. "Pwease, since Mommy hads to go."

He quivered his lip and gave his daddy his best puppy dog eyes and in under five minutes, he was on his way to the store.

* * *

"I thought you said the demon was on his way here. Where is he?" Piper asked.

Benjamin did the first thing he could think of to keep the plan going and he began to grow taller, more muscular, sharp, jagged teeth forming in his mouth, his skin turning a dark green color.

"Right here," he told them and Piper immediately threw her hands up blowing him into a million pieces which closely resembled orbs.

Benjamin reappeared at his son's house.

"Good thing I was already dead or that would have really hurt," he said out loud even though no one else was in the house.

He waved his hand and the dining room was now set up for the perfect romantic dinner, set for two, candles lit, rose petals everywhere. He smiled, proud of his work and then orbed to his grandson.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Cole asked almost swerving off the road, surprised.

"I was summoned," Benjamin said as he looked at his grandson.

"Cans we go wif gampa?" Ben asked his daddy. "Pwease. Pwease."

"Wif Pa," Jaclynn chimed in, not wanting to be left out.

"Okay. Make sure you have everything," Cole told his father who managed to grab the twins' stroller, the kids' diaper bag and orbed out with all four children.

"Good luck," Cole said to the air where his father had been as he pulled into his driveway and noticed Pheobe pulling in as well.

"Where are the kids?" Pheobe asked.

"With my dad," Cole told her.

"Oh," she said as she started to get back into her car.

"You don't have to go, you know. You can come in for a little while. I haven't had the house to myself in a long time, and honestly I'm not used to it. I could use some company," he offered.

Pheobe took him up on his offer, after all, maybe they could talk about their relationship, if they still had one, where they stood. This would probably be their one chance to talk alone.

Cole opened the door and let Pheobe walk in first. Once they saw the dining room. They both stood in awe thinking that the other had done it.

"Wow, Cole, this is.." Pheobe had no words.

"I know. I'm glad you feel this way," Cole said. "How did you have time? Was that demon emergency a set-up?"

"What do you mean? Didn't you do this?" Pheobe questioned, confused.

"No, it wasn't me," he told her.

"Then...who?" Pheobe asked.

"Oh, just shut up and enjoy it," a voice told them.

Cole laughed.

"Dad," he said as he held out a chair for Pheobe and they both started to enjoy the dinner that had been magically prepared for them.

_**Okay, if this chapter was confusing, I apologize. Please review.**_


	8. One More Makes Five

_**Okay, so I know I haven't updated at all in a while, but don't give up hope. I'm trying, I swear. We just moved and right now my computer is in the garage, so I have to use my stepdad's computer in his office but I can't use that a lot because he needs it all the time. I'll shut up now. Just know that I haven't given up on any of my stories**_

_**Oh, and to the review I got about Cole's dad and how he was able to do what he did. I assumed that he had become a whitelighter when he died since he had done so much good in life which is why he can shapeshift and everything. K, now on the story.**_

**Chapter 8-One More Makes Five**

Weeks had passed since that wonderful, magical night and both, Pheobe and Cole had been avoiding each other as much as they could, afraid that the other viewed that night as a mistake, afraid that it meant nothing. They avoided each others eyes as they talked, too scared that they would see regret and guilt staring back at them.

"When is mommy coming over?" Ben whined, pulling on Cole's pants as they walked into the house.

"I don't know, Ben," Cole answered a little louder than he had intended causing the boy to began to cry. "No, don't cry. I'll take you to mommy's, okay? And you can play with Wyatt."

"Yay!" the boy cheered as he dried his tears.

"Go get you backpack," Cole told the child as he placed the twins in the playpen. "Dad!"

"You rang," the man said as his figure changed from the clue crystal-like particles and formed his body..

Can you take Ben to Pheobe's?" Cole asked his father, not quite ready to go there himself.

"No, but I will watch the girls while you take him. You need to talk to her. I'm not going to let you lose this. You love her. She loves you and there are four children who will be devastated if you don't at least try," Benjamin told his son, as he picked up Jaclynn and placed her with her two younger sisters.

Realizing that his father was right, Cole put Ben in the car and made his way to the Halliwell manor, thinking of what he would say to her when he arrived, and hoping that she felt the same.

"Is Pheobe here?" Cole asked as Piper opened the door, holding back a very anxious child.

"Yeah, but she's not feeling too good. She doesn't want to see you," Piper informed him. "But I'll watch Ben if he wants to stay and play with Wyatt."

"I really need to talk to her, Piper," Cole told his ex sister-in-law as he motioned to Ben that it was okay for him to go play with his cousins.

"Ugh, I'm gonna regret this," Piper said as she gestured her arm telling Cole that he could come in. "But go ahead."

Cole quietly thanked her, taken back by the compassion he was sure had died a long time ago, and made his way up the stairs.

"Pheobe," Cole said as he knocked on her bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

Not hearing a response, he slowly turned the door knob and opened the door to find her sitting on the bed, with a look on her face that he couldn't place. It was different, not sad, but not happy either. Maybe confusion? Frustration? He wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry to come in. Piper said you weren't feeling well. She said that you didn't want to see me. Tell me why and I'll leave. I just need to know. No secrets. No lies. Ben needs both of us and if I took it too far that night, I apologize, I just…love you so much. I haven't stopped. I loved my wife, but not in the same way. She was safe. There were no obstacles, and I know that that is not love. Love is a risk. That's what makes it worth having, so please tell me how you feel, so we can work things out because you're Ben's mom and the girls have become so attached to you. I couldn't handle it if I mess that up for them," Cole was rambling now, needing to get everything off his chest.

"I don't know what to do. Should I move in with you? Should I share custody and have the kids here and there every other week? What do my sisters think of all this? Will they me mad if I move out? If I love you? Marry you again? Will they be happy about his at all or want me to get rid of it?" Pheobe was crying now, and Cole had to pull her into his arms to try and stop the cries that shook her body.

"Sweetie, what are you talking about? No one is forcing you to make a decision. You don't have to live with me and your sisters seem okay with Ben. Piper even let me in the house, so that has to be an improvement," Cole tried to cheer her up.

"You don't understand. You don't know what I mean," Pheobe insisted, pulling away from him.

"Then make me understand. Why do you have to make all of your decisions right now?' Cole asked her, clearly not understanding why she was so upset.

"I'm pregnant," Pheobe said, sniffling. "I'm afraid that Paige and Piper won't want me her, won't want your child here."

"Ben is downstairs playing with Wyatt and Chris. What makes you think that they wouldn't accept this baby as well," Cole said, inwardly trying to grasp that there was going to be another baby.

"All of the reasons you told me why you kept Ben from me. Ben doesn't live here. He doesn't use magic. He's not a threat. This baby won't know how to control it's powers at first and I don't think my sisters will want our child here, living, with uncontrollable powers. I have this feeling that there's something different about this baby. I just feel like it holds more power than anyone will expect and I'm afraid that my sisters will be afraid of him or her," Pheobe expressed her fears, tears soaking her face.

"I don't really care what your sisters think and when it comes to your child, you shouldn't either. This being is ours, not theirs. They're not responsible for it, we are. If they don't understand know that you are always welcomed at my house, your home," Cole told her as her tears began to dry up. "Be happy. This is what you've wanted. I'll help you in any way possible. I am after all an expert in child care."

Cole gave her a smile and dried the last remaining tear on her face.

"I know," Pheobe said as she gave him a smile. "And I am. And I do love you, Cole. This baby is proof of that, conceived in love. I just hope that others will see it that way."

_**K, I know it's not that great but it's something, and Laine I so sorry, but no twin moments. I tried but failed. I will have some in the next chapter, I promise. K, please review peoples.**_


	9. Maybe it Will Be Okay

_**Hope everyone still likes this fic and that it doesn't bore you.**_

**Chapter 9-Maybe it Will Be Okay**

She took a deep breath as she walked into the kitchen. There they all were, together, a perfect opportunity and yet she felt as if a thousand-pound weight rested on her, unable to move. How could she tell them when she knew that they would not accept it, approve of it? This was what she had been waiting for. She wanted this and she would love her child no matter how her sisters felt but it would still hurt to know that they didn't want it as well.

"I um...I kind of have some news," Pheobe started, trying to gather the attention of her sisters and brother-in-law who were preoccupied with breakfast and the boys.

Hearing this, they finished what they were doing and turned toward her though still preoccupied with small tasks.

"What is it?" Piper asked noticing how pale and tired her young sister looked as she continued to feed Chris.

"I'm pregnant," Pheobe blurted out, too tired to keep it in anymore.

"Excuse me, you're what?" Piper asked, too shocked to keep her comments to herself.

"I'm pregnant and Cole's the father," Pheobe told them, getting everything out.

"You slept with Cole? Why? You're over him," Paige voiced her thoughts.

"How could you be so stupid, Pheobe? He's still a demon. How could you go and get knocked up by a demon again?" Piper was furious.

Pheobe stood and let them continue to talk. She had known they would feel this way, that they would be furious with her. She had hoped that Cole was right, that they would accept this child since they had accepted Ben but he had been wrong and she would have to face the fact that they wanted nothing to do with it.

"How can you accept that Ben is my son, but you won't accept this baby," Pheobe was beginning to cry now, hurt even though it had been what she expected.

"Ben was a mistake made four years ago. I accept that. It can't be changed, but this was sheer stupidity. How could you have made the same mistake twice? You should have learned," Piper continued, piercing Pheobe's heart with every word she uttered.

"Ben was not a mistake!" Pheobe screamed at her sister as tears began to cloud her vision. "And this baby is not a mistake either!"

She put her hand on her belly and caressed it as though this would soothe both her and the child.

"I understand that you love your baby, Pheobe, but..." Leo started.

"But it will not live here. My sons are not living with a demon," Piper interrupted her husband.

"I'll be gone by tomorrow," Pheobe informed them, already having some of her things packed, knowing that they would not let her child live there.

"Pheobe," Paige stopped her older sister as she began to leave the room. "We love you, and we want you to stay here."

"But you hate my children and they're not welcome. Why would I want to live with people like that?" Pheobe hissed. "Cole is a wonderful father and we are both dedicated to this child. He or she will get all the love it needs, a mother, a father, four siblings."

With that she left the room and, grabbing the keys to her car, set out for Cole's house.

"Mommy!" Ben cried as he opened the door and wrapped his arms around the petite woman.

"Hey, sweetie," Pheobe greeted him as she placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"Why you so sad, mommy?" Ben asked as he saw that she had been crying.

"I'm not sweetie. Everything is okay. Where is daddy?" Pheobe reassured the child.

Ben escorted his mother to the livingroom where Cole sat on the couch, trying to sleep as best he could with little Jalynn in his arms, sleeping.

"Jalynn's sick," Ben told his mommy.

Pheobe quietly took the small child from Cole's arms and laid her in the playpen careful not to wake her up.

"Cole," she whispered, trying to wake him up in the nicest way possible.

His eyes slowly opened and he noticed first thing how pale his love looked and the redness of her eyes which he knew was a result of many tears.

"Looks like we both had a pretty rough morning," Cole said.

"Yeah, Ben said Jalynn is sick. What's wrong with her?" Pheobe asked, concerned.

"She was up all night with a fever. It's gone down now so I think she's getting better. I kept her in here to keep Jadynn from getting it if it was contagious," he explained. "I guess you told your sisters?"

"Yep, and it went just as expected. The offer to move in is still on the table, right?" Pheobe knew this to be true but really just wanted to hear again that the baby was loved and wanted.

"Always," Cole answered simply.

He stared at her for a few moments and saw as the sadness that seemed to have overwhelmed her when he first saw her was now subsiding.

"You can stay in my room with me or if it's too soon, you can stay in the guest room, but that's the only extra room I have so I was going to turn it into a nursery, but," he was making sure he didn't overstep his boundaries and push her away.

"Staying with you will be great," Pheobe interrupted him as she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Is mommy living wif us?" Ben asked as a huge smile overwhelmed his features.

"Yep," Cole answered. "And you know what?"

"There's gonna be another baby," Pheobe finished for Cole.

"Is it a boy?" Ben asked. "I wanna wittle brudder."

"We don't know yet," Cole answered his son as he picked him up.

"So now I has a mommy ans a daddy in da same house," Ben concluded.

"That's right, baby," Pheobe happily answered the child.

That little boy really knew how to make a person smile. All bad or negative thoughts just seemed to float away from her as she looked at her little boy and the smile that he held, that of his father, made her confident that things would turn out fine, that they would be happy.

_**So, how was it? I didn't really no where to stop and that seemed as good a place as any so... Please review. I enjoy hearing what you think.**_


End file.
